1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an adaptive device for a clipper generally utilized on finger and toenails. More in particular, the present invention generally provides a removable device for use with a standard clipper that allows for selective positioning on the hand utilizing the clippers and provides a mechanical advantage as well as an easier and more accurate utilization of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humans and many animals possess a flattened, elastic structure of a horny texture located on the dorsal surface of the terminal phalanges of the fingers and toes, commonly referred to as “nails”. Due to the nature of nails, they are constantly growing and, therefore, the subject of constant personal grooming and trimming to be kept at a reasonable length.
Most common nail clippers comprise upper and lower mandibles, which are connected together at one end. The opposite end typically has opposed facing jaws having sharpened cutting edges. The mandibles are generally manufactured from spring steel or the like and are slightly divergent from each other from their point of connection, at one end, to the cutting edges at the other. The mandibles are apertured near the cutting edges to accept a rotatable hinge post, which is disposed generally at right angles to the cutting edges.
An operating lever is secured to the hinge post and has an upstanding cam surface formed thereon, adjacent to the hinge post. The operating lever may be elevated and rotated from a position nested adjacent the upper mandible to an inverted position in vertical alignment above the upper mandible with the cam surface rotated so as to be brought in engagement with exposed face of the upper mandible. Through pressure on the operating lever, the cam surface on the operating lever forces the upper mandible into contact with the lower mandible to thereby clip a nail positioned there between.
Nail clippers are most frequently held between the thumb and the phalange of the second row of the index finger and squeezed together to trim the anterior extremity or free edge of the nail. While they are held at a right angle to the phalange of the second row of the index finger, the divergent ends are squeezed together to bring the cutting blades against the nail from above and below.
While most adults can operate clippers in this manner, using the phalange of the second row of the index finger brings about a certain amount of instability in that neither the thumb nor the index finger holds the clippers in a fixed direction so that it tends to flop about. Some stability is achieved by temporarily pressing the jaws of the clippers against the end of the finger, adjacent the nail to be trimmed, to provide more stable, three-point positioning.
A shortcoming of this design is the difficulty of securely gripping the nail clipper so as to firmly and accurately position the clipper adjacent a nail so as to position and maintain the nail between the jaws without shearing while applying sufficient pressure on the operating lever to close the jaws to cut the nail. Where there is a sufficient size difference between the clipper and the operator's hand, or where the hand of the operator suffers an injury or illness which limits the force or accuracy which the force may be applied to the operating lever, or where the operator's hands are slippery from water, soap or toiletry products, operation of the clipper may be difficult.
It is known in the prior art to provide a loop to the clipper for positioning the clipper on a finger. These prior art devices are typically formed into the body of the clipper and are made from metal like the body of the clipper. These devices, however, do not allow for removal, are more expensive, and do not provide a relatively flexible fit for positioning on a finger. Furthermore, due to the nature of a metal loop, the fit on the finger is not adjustable which may mean the loop is too small or too large making the loop unusable depending on the person's finger size. These loops are made into the body of the clipper are not removable meaning that if the loop does not fit the user, the clipper becomes unusable by the user.
There is currently a need for an adaptive device that is easily usable as well as affordable. Currently in the prior art, there is no such device which is sufficient. The above discussion is not to be considered exhaustive, however, does demonstrate that a need exists for allowing individuals to effectively customize a clipper as desired. The consuming public is looking for solutions to address these needs and there is an obvious need to fill the gap where the prior art has failed. What is needed is an adaptive device to address these shortcomings in the prior art.